Audio processing apparatuses are widely used. The EP 2 506 464 A1 shows an audio processing apparatus for processing audio signals from a plurality of sources and a method of outputting status information. The audio mixing console may be combined with a video processing apparatus. Such an apparatus generally has inputs for receiving audio signals from plural signal sources. The signal sources may be microphones. The audio signals may be processed in plural audio channels and may undergo signal mixing. For illustration, processing techniques that may be applied include filtering, amplification, combining or over-blending of plural audio signals, or any combination thereof.
Audio mixing consoles may be complex devices which allow a wide variety of signal operations and parameters for the operations to be set by a user. Adjusting members are provided which allow a user to adjust settings for the signal processing in the various audio channels. An optical output device having one or more graphics displays may be used to provide optical feedback on the audio processing settings selected by an operator.
For various sound sources, such as wireless microphones, information on the status of such devices, which are provided externally of the audio processing apparatus, are of significant value to the operator. For illustration, information on the battery status of a radio microphone, information on a radio frequency (RF) signal strength, information on a mute state set on the microphone or information on an audio level at the wireless microphone may be used by an operator when adjusting settings of the audio processing apparatus or in problem solving.
The WO 2009/153055 A1 shows an audio Mixing Console. Audio mixing consoles are used for applications such as multi track recording, broadcast, post production, live sound reinforcement and stage monitoring. The sound signal from microphones, electronic musical instruments or other signal sources enters the mixing console and the mixing console amplifies these sources as needed and allows the operator to mix them, equalize them and add effects according to the requirements of the installation. To this end, a plurality of control elements is provided, often configured as rotary buttons to control the different functions of the audio mixing console. With the mixing console a large variety of different features of a sound signal can be controlled. In order to limit the number of different control elements on the mixing console, it is possible to control different functions of the audio mixing console using one control element.